


dancing on a tight rope.

by kaidoripropaganda



Series: akane + relationship studies. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidoripropaganda/pseuds/kaidoripropaganda
Summary: akane owari doesn't know what to think about gundham tanaka, even after the simulation has passed. [ another gift for my dear vic because we always speak about their dynamic and how interesting it is, there's very little about it. ]
Relationships: Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Owari Akane & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: akane + relationship studies. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	dancing on a tight rope.

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea to do this fic from my dear gundham stannie vic, we love these two so much and their bitterness after trial four hurts SO bad so I decided to make this !! enjoy everyone.
> 
> once again ft my akane redesign because I just really enjoy it )-: I had so much fun writing this, especially free time and aftermath of waking up. 

* * * 

"Well, guess we have to start introducing ourselves." 

Akane looked around the now deserted shore, she seemed to the only person left. 

Being transported to a perfect tropical island to make various items and get to know your own classmates seemed like quite the getaway and honestly—it was.

She didn't have the time to question how they had gotten inside that classroom, how they had made it to the island.

Her gut seemed to scream that something was wrong with the entire situation but Akane knew that she couldn't even dare to complain compared to her previous living situations.

_ "Fifty days together, that's the plan!" _ Usami had announced to them happily, she seemed eager to see how their relationships with one another would progress and change and grow. 

They had fifty days to do various small assignments, get to bond and collect hope fragments with  _ everyone _ on the island.

Proper introductions had yet to happen so Akane hoped and assumed this would be the first of the fragments, Usami explained that their E-Handbooks would sing a small chime when they attained each fragment.

_ "You'll get to track everything with your report cards!"  _

It all seemed simple enough.

Akane began to walk towards the supermarket she saw in the distance, she assumed this was where all the food and usable goods could be used and sold. 

This entire situation seemed beyond odd however there were enough interesting characters in her class to keep her busy; to keep her curiosity at an all time high.

The atmosphere was unparalleled and besides, these were l still her classmates and people she would grow to like or despise either way; Hope's Peak was still waiting for them all in fifty days time. 

She seemed to be the only person inside the market which was already odd; was she just that late? 

_ Is everyone else already gone? _

Worrying would do her no favours; she simply went around the various aisles, taking it all in as she stared at and admired the various drinks and foods in endless supply for them.

It was an utter euphoric feeling. 

She had yet to introduce herself to anyone besides the boy with the fluffy white hair who seemed determined to attain the first hope fragment from everyone as quickly as possible. 

Akane stuffed her hands into her black shorts, poking at the unripped fishnets that stuck to her legs. 

A smirk surfaced across her face as she ran a hand through her hair, reaching into her denim jacket's pocket to see if she even had any money. 

Disappointment surfaced across her face as she sighed, saddened realizing that all the vending machines seemed to take a currency completely unbeknownst to Akane.

She turned before noticing a mysterious man, a bright purple scarf covering his entire mouth and neck as he wondered determined through what looked like the pet care section. 

"Right, introductions," the gymnast hummed to herself before taking a stroll over. 

The moment they made eye contact she opened her mouth to speak to the man but he immediately stopped her, backing away and letting his hands hang out in front of him.

"Fiend… what do you think you're doing?" 

Akane laughed.

"This an act?" 

He seemed offended by the comment, immediately pulling the scarf down from his mouth as Akane stared at his noticeable features.

There was a scar all across his left eye, his hair a mix of black and grey. He seemed peculiar, atleast to Akane's standards. 

His entire aesthetic seemed eclectic and he had the raging confidence comparable to one of her younger siblings. 

"What woman is gulled enough to attempt to speak to the grand overlord?" 

Akane blinked, unable to process any word of what he had just spat to her. 

She instead looked at his arm, noticing how badly bandaged up it was, it was definitely a curiosity.

"What's with the sports tape all around your arm? You're an athlete or something?" 

Gundham stammered.

"Of course not," he spat, bitter. 

Akane crossed her arms, fluffing up the collar of her denim jacket as she stood impatient, awaiting some kind of proper introduction from this mischievous man.

"Very well, you wish to know my name?" 

The gymnast nodded, giving a frustrated smile as he laughed wildly.

"I am Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder!" He yelled uproariously before Akane noticed four distinct hamsters begin to crawl out from his scarf and perch on his shoulders.

_ I'm gonna forget his name in two seconds. _

Akane laughed, amused at the hamsters, he definitely seemed to fit his talent though the gymnast couldn't lie; she definitely would have guessed Breeder as a last ditch option for someone as cold as him.

"Yo, Akane Owari, Ultimate Gymnast." 

Gundham kept silent, looking in the other direction after she introduced himself, unable to find another conversation topic.

"What was your name again?" 

The breeder rolled his eyes, "Already have you forgotten my name—" he paused briefly before looking at her in full view before continuing. 

"You have forgotten my name haven't you—well endowed one?" 

Akane smirked, she knew her best asset besides her spirit and flexibility was her own physical assets, she was honoured by the comment. 

"Aren't you nice…" she began to trail off, trying to remember his name before she clapped and added that his name was Gundham.

"Don't you forget it as long as you live."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * * 

"You want to hang out with me?" 

Gundham nodded reluctant, she couldn't tell if he genuinely wanted to or if he had been forcing himself to due to the new rules they were being subjected to.

It had been only two days since the island paradise had been converted to the rules of the Killing Game. 

No one knew what to think regarding the situation, there were promises of them all sticking together, refusing to kill one another however Akane's gut ran wild.

She didn't want to see anyone get killed however she could sniff the convulsions within the group, some definitely would if needed and some were certainly on edge more than others.

Akane turned her attention back to the breeder who twiddled with his fingers, waiting for a response.

"I don't mind." 

They spent time near the farm, Gundham wanting to see and take in all the various animals and fauna around while Akane only tagged along to poke fun at him and imagine what they could cook with the animals.

Disgusted, Gundham would scoff.

Two hours had passed before they found themselves back near the market where they had first met, behind the building where there was nothing but grass.

"For you."

Akane felt a small smile purse across her lips as Gundham held out chips he had bought from the vending machine to help persuade her to hang out with her. 

She accepted the gift, glad to know that all these activities and fragments being filled out would lead to her gaining snacks and food—it was certainly a plus in this situation.

"So you and your hamsters, how do you manage to keep them alive?" 

Gundham grinned, happy to expand upon the topic of his four Dark Devas. 

The gymnast sat, opening the bag of chips as she listened to the breeder begin to explain the thermal and picky conditions he had to keep track of outside and in his own cabin, it sounded like a lot of hard work for a bunch of balls of hair.

Akane was impressed though she couldn't help but feel antsy listening to him talk, he certainly spoke with passion. 

He seemed like the type of person that Akane wouldn't want to mess with. 

"You, you always desire to fight don't you?" He asked, changing the subject back to her as one of the larger hamsters burrowed himself in the crook of his purple scarf.

The gymnast nodded, excited as she jumped up and pumped her fists, expecting that Gundham wanted to spar with her. 

"Bring it on breeder!"

Confused, Gundham stammered.

"Not with me, I was simply asking a question fool." 

Akane frowned, disappointed though she knew that he didn't seem like the type to cause fights anyway. He seemed to rely purely on instinct and his own intelligence, he seemed like a lone wolf with his vocabulary.

"I do, I love fighting, gives me a will, something to do around here," she responded as she flicked away a piece of dust that clinged to her black sports bra.

"If you ever wanna fight come and talk to me," she added with excited eyes as Gundham could only scoff once again, unimpressed by her antics. 

"If I ever decide to partake in such a thing I will let you know."

She nodded, happy with that conclusion.

_ I'm going to keep that in mind. _

* * * 

"Liar! Bullshit," Akane screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"You're a filthy liar, Soda has been right since the beginning about you," she yelled as Soda nervously looked around, unaware that his innocent poking towards the breeder would  _ actually _ be brought up.

She was unable to even produce any kind of meer sound besides the unwavering, indescribable anger she felt looking at the Breeder who stood right beside her.

"You killed him."

Gundham stood in silence, he did nothing except blink at the gymnast, his scarf was covering his throat but Akane could see the exact moment he had swallowed a breath. 

He was the killer afterall, the vote proved to be correct, there was nothing to argue about.

"It was a fair fight."

Akane felt her entire body begin to shake out of utter  _ anger _ .

"You…" 

There was silence for a brief moment before Akane seemed to leap towards him, they were already standing right next to each other anyway.

She caught her hand around his throat, the remaining classmates having a variety of reactions as nothing but anger and weakness overtook her body.

"Akane no," Sonia shrieked in horror before Soda and Fuyuhiko both bolted to grab her arms and force her off the breeder; he coughed heavily as Sonia ran to his side determined to save a man who had already jumped halfway off a cliff. 

_ Calm down Owari… he's about to be executed.  _

_ Calm down. _

If they weren't at a class trial and Gundham was not about to be executed in front of the remaining seven students maybe she would have actually held him in a chokehold.

"This is not what Nekomaru would have wanted!" Sonia yelled as she adjusted Gundham's scarf with careful fingers, their eyes unable to meet each other.

Akane winced at the statement.

She cursed at herself before staring down the breeder, she knew deep in her gut that indeed Sonia was right about Nekomaru but she did not have the willpower to admit that, she felt  _ weak _ for once in her life.

Hajime and Chiaki seemed to stare in utter silence, Nagito grinned, he seemed amazed at the sight that was unfolding before him now that the class trial had been suspended. 

She spat countless curse words, she had completely lost track of how many insults she threw at the newly discovered blackened. Akane was determined to show him nothing but pure animosity in his final moments.

Monokuma had finally interfered, excited that they had once again for the fourth trial in the row had voted the correct killer. 

Sonia was distraught.

Akane was confused.

"Don't celebrate something like that," she mumbled under her breath, unable to confront reality and realize that the one person she had cared for and bothered to remember the name of had once again died.

They walked away from their stands, determined to figure out the motive behind this incident and why Gundham had committed the crime. 

Chiaki and Hajime had finished their usual interrogation of the suspect before he admitted that this kill wasn't some kind of one sided master plan he had planned weeks in advance. 

"You are foolish for ever thinking such a thing, it is true I killed Nekomaru however he also gave a fair fight." 

Akane looked up, her hand on her cheek as she looked over bitterly, his gaze focused completely on the roof as if he couldn't admit these words out loud.

"Nekomaru did fight… that is no mistake." 

The gymnast felt herself force a response out demanding he tell her exactly what he meant like that. Akane was determined to find out every piece of the puzzle.

Gundham chuckled.

_ "Fine then, I shall reveal it all." _

He began his tale of how he had lured Nekomaru to his location, how they had come face to face with one another and how the team manager could immediately smell the blood in the water.

Gundham added that he could've easily had run away, how the murder could have just been an easy way out however he said Nekomaru stayed firmly where he was; insisting that they have a fair fight.

Sonia looked horrified, cutting in and yelling about how it was still wrong for either of them to have the will to kill.

Gundham sighed, explaining that they had a fair battle, that Nekomaru had specifically told him not to go easy on him, to give it all that he had. 

"He looked just as willing to die as I was." 

Akane felt her jaw drop to the floor, she had never expected an outcome like that—that Nekomaru was willing to once again sacrifice himself to be executed if it meant they all got out.

Twice he had sacrificed himself for her.

_ Fuck.  _

_ Nekomaru why… why? _

He spoke about how they fought hard but he managed to triumph, either way they we're both going to die. It was either sacrifice everyone or one person—Gundham seemed at peace with the outcome they had managed to produce.

Akane tuned him out once he began to speak about how in the animal world cannibalism existed and whatever, the gymnast had no dire need to listen once he stopped explaining himself.

She bent her hands into a fist, frustrated that she had managed to not die once again because of the same person.

This felt wrong, it felt cheap to keep on living just because two people had dueled it out and now would die.

Gundham yelled and cackled; asking Monokuma for the execution to start, Akane sighed and turned away not wanting to watch whatever horrific punishment he'd have to be subjected to.

Sonia pleaded, she  _ begged _ Monokuma for more time, to save Gundham, that this situation had not fallen on his shoulders.

The couple got their final words out, their goodbyes, something Akane hadn't gotten to accomplish. Gundham seemed to disappear from their sights before the execution started. 

She regretted not taking Fuyuhiko's advice while there was still time. 

_ "Make sure you tell him how grateful you are."  _

Akane sighed.

They watched, they tried to turn away but they watched, they all did. 

When it was all said and done they all turned to one another, stunned into silence once again as everyone seemed utterly in pain; Akane felt nothing but confusion. 

Sonia sobbed in her hands, screaming his name and wanting him back right this instant. Hajime clutched his heart, still unable to process what exactly had unfolded before them.

"Dammit… dammit," Akane yelled.

The princess wiped her eyes, attempting not to completely crack under the pressure and stay calm for Gundham's sake.

Akane stared at them all, finally it clicked that they were both gone, that this situation could have gone either which way and she still would have lost Nekomaru.

They  _ both _ sacrificed themselves.

She bit her tongue, unable to hold herself from finally breaking down and wanting to collapse on the trial floor in front of the remaining seven who were still alive.

"You're all full of shit every last one of you!" 

She watched all their eyes turn to her, discomfort filled the pit of her stomach as she wiped her eyes, beginning to cry.

_ "But the biggest piece of shit is me..."  _

* * * 

They had survived but at what cost.

Akane had sat around the pods every day, no matter whose turn it was to take the shift just to see how Nekomaru was doing. 

Sometimes she would blindly find herself speaking to him as if he was listening, she knew that he wasn't no matter how faded her reality had become since waking up from the simulation and killing game.

When Gundham had awoken first everything in Akane's stomach seemed to drop; including her own heart. 

She felt betrayed. 

She knew deep down that he, like everyone else, deserved a chance to live and a chance to explain himself. They had all found out that as remnants of despair they had murdered or harmed countless people, Akane couldn't pick and choose anymore. 

However, standing in front of him while everyone else was still in comatose hit her like a truck.

He began an apology as he watched her stare him down blankly before Akane curled her hands into fists. 

She cursed and screamed at the breeder, finally letting him have the trauma and effects that had lingered to her after he had killed Nekomaru. 

All of her emotions that she had harbored while alive were shattered. 

Fuyuhiko and Soda were quick to  _ attempt _ to calm her down, Sonia stood horrified not knowing how to feel as Hajime tried to as always be the peacemaker between everyone.

_ "You killed the one person that I loved damnit!"  _

The moment it had slipped from her lips she felt her hands shake, the words came purely from impulse, from her gut.

She didn't even have time to process the fact that she had just admitted in front of everyone her real feelings for the first time.

Akane slammed the door shut as she immediately took off from the hospital, the tense atmosphere and Gundham being there made it absolutely  _ unbearable _ . 

She felt her eyes water as she finally stepped outside, breathing in heavily as she covered her face with her hands; unable to process what had even happened. 

The entire night was spent in the music venue parking lot, looking at the sky and cursing and letting everything out while nobody watched. 

She needed to be alone.

She showed no sight of herself for the next two days, Soda only saw her so he could bring her food when requested but she felt herself completely wrap into a cocoon.

Her head was dizzy and her heart was heavy. 

Sonia must've been beyond glad to have her own partner back, to have the person she loved back. 

"Fucking damnit," she mumbled under her breath as she felt an enslaught of tears once again take her over. 

She rolled around in her cottage bed, thinking about the advice that Nekomaru had given her during training or even to everyone before he had passed.

_ "It's better to just be alive. If I'm alive, I can still talk to you all. If I'm alive, I can still fight... It doesn't matter what happens to my body! Not one bit!" _

Akane spent the duration of the day sobbing alone, enclosed in her cottage.

The next day she had decided to finally return to the restaurant to have breakfast with everyone, it was a big step considering she had completely isolated herself for the entire weekend.

The gymnast walked in picking at her fingernails, everyone surprised but happy that she had showed up to eat with everyone. 

Gundham said nothing, simply offering a nod of agreement to everybody's words, he clearly knew what his boundaries were and Akane was frustrated for some odd reason.

Did she want to fight him that badly? 

She sat by Soda and Fuyuhiko as always, the two extremely proud of her for at least interacting with everyone again as Sonia pointed out the table will once again soon be filled with everyone.

"What a joyous thing to think about," the princess said with a glow across her cheeks, her eyes twinkling as Gundham sat beside her, holding her hand underneath the table. 

"It's pretty cool," Akane added firmly, she couldn't argue that the fact everyone waking up from comatose would be amazing, it was the one thing they had worked so hard to accomplish after all.

They ate, idle conversation happening between all six of them before Akane let the chatter die down.

"Tanaka." 

Everyone seemed to whip their head to the gymnast, worried that she would be trying to start something again. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Gundham glaring up at her, he looked almost  _ frightened _ by her presence.

Gundham Tanaka, the great and powerful overload scared by a blunt gymnast. 

Akane grabbed her empty plate, intent on getting more food as she stared him up and down, everyone still silent. 

"I think coach would forgive you for what you did." 

Without a word more she excused herself, eager to get more food, his response had not even been formulated by the time she had stood up and walked away from the table.

She had only heard one sentence muttered from Gundham after she stood up and said her peace.

_ "Perhaps I do not have such a strong foe afterall."  _

* * * 

It had been Ibuki and Mahiru's idea to organise a party a month after everyone had woken up and began to get adjusted to  _ real _ island life.

They had originally intended to hold it near the hotel but everyone agreed not to immediately, far too many memories for some of being in the old building that first week where they had the first case happen. 

Instead, they all decided the place to hold a proper party would be Chander Beach, everyone seemed shocked that the photographer had chosen the location she had been murdered in. 

Mahiru insisted that they cannot just keep reminiscing of their moments in the simulation.

They needed to break free from the simulation and actually listen to the constant therapy and rehabilitation they all went through. 

Everyone came to a basic agreement, assigning jobs that they could handle and put worth a good work ethic for. 

Akane, Nekomaru and Peko decided to do the heavy lifting and handle getting various things like speakers, tables, and whatever Mahiru insisted on being there at the location. 

Soda, Sonia and Ibuki came around often, helping with decorations and whatever kind of additions they wanted to help fit the mood of the party. 

It was a two day effort from everyone before they decided to have the party after ten, just as they did the first week in the simulation, not all habits could die hard.

Akane had decided to change it up, wearing instead a red wrap dress she had found in the various shipments the Future Foundation sent them every month.

The gymnast didn't know how she felt being constrained to a dress for the whole night for one night she could bare ditching the sports bra and shorts and denim jacket. 

No one bothered to do any fancy hairstyles or makeup besides Peko who let her hair actually fall down naturally for once; no braids or buns for once.

Akane had been the first besides Mahiru and Ibuki to arrive, hoping to get the first plate of food but to her disappointment Teruteru had yet to even show up.

"Don't be sad, the food will come soon enough," Mahiru promised as she complimented the red dress she had put on. 

Akane awkwardly accepted the compliment; she was so used to her athletic clothing or leotards or short skirts—dresses weren't exactly her style.

The gymnast wandered aimlessly, happy and impressed with the job they had done before Ibuki jumped up excited to the small table that Soda had built specifically for speakers and music. 

"Ibuki is officially in total control," the musician giggled rapidly, excited to have the power of being the unofficial dj of their small party.

Gundham and Sonia had shown up a few minutes after, Mahiru scoffing at how no one else was on time. 

"Seriously we had a schedule!"

Sonia apologised on everyone else's behalf, wearing a more casual teal dress compared to the one that they had been used to seeing in the simulation. 

Gundham looked about the same minus the scarf and the giant jacket, Akane couldn't blame.the breeder it was still summertime and the simmering sun took no prisoners.

"Let's get this started with some dance music," the musician yelled as if there was anyone paying any bit of attention to her. 

Sonia and Mahiru swayed on the dance floor as Ibuki played some kind of slow, rhythmic music; Akane rolled her eyes though her lips were curled into a smile watching the girls attempt to navigate what looked like samba movements.

Akane shivered.

It took her back to all of the dance classes she had suffered through being a professional gymnast. 

She remembered doing ballet training almost every day to help with her positioning though Akane would often ditch to go and do flips and tricks on the mat.

_ At least they're having a good time. _

_ I came only to eat and to see someone. _

Akane flushed at the second thought, immediately hiding her face in her hands before she shook her head, refusing to be weak. 

She promised Fuyuhiko and Soda that someway, somehow she would navigate the weird and strong emotions she was feeling towards Nekomaru. 

It had been priority since the three survivours had waken up.

She heard someone loudly clear their throat beside her.

Akane turned towards the sound before being met with Gundham's overwhelming presence.

Gundham held out a hand, Akane looked up both shocked and impressed that he had enough bravery to ask  _ her _ to dance.

After all that they had been through together, the fact that the athlete had him in a choke hold once they voted him as Nekomaru's murderer—she had to give him some credit.

Some.

Akane laughed, thinking it was a joke at first though he stood nothing but patient, confident that he would hear an answer from her.

The gymnast stammered.

"Me?" 

Gundham grinned, only extending his hand out farther to the woman whose eyes seemed to stay firmly planted on his hand.

"You must have excellent coordination and rhythm if you are truly the Ultimate Gymnast correct?" 

She scoffed.

"I don't give a damn about gymnastics but you're not wrong," she admitted as she slugged in the seat, the fabric from her red dress falling against her thigh as she sat.

"You're bold for asking me," she added.

The breeder impatiently cocked his brow, asking her one final time if she would like to dance with him for the one song.

"Will this be a successful inquiry or are you going to stay seated?" 

Akane sighed.

"No, no," she replied bitter, noticing the annoying tone in his voice as he spoke directly down to her. 

She was completely pandering to him.

"Let's dance if that's what you want Tanaka, I'll give you credit where credit is due," she grumbled before taking his hand, it was quite warm much to her surprise.

The two made it near where the music source was, Ibuki excitedly grinning as she watched the two rivals actually begin to dance with one another.

Gundham and Akane interlocked hands though it seemed robotic to them both. 

Sonia looked bright eyed, hands clasped together as she noticed her partner and close friend attempting to make  _ some _ kind of truce.

There wasn't any real connection behind it even when they placed their arms on each other's shoulders. Akane let her eyes stay right on the breeder as he tightened his position.

"Arms tighter," Akane critiqued, sounding like her old coach that had forced her into gymnastics. 

"My arms are quite tight, I shall let you lead Owari," he responded dully, unable to find the proper tone to speak to her in. 

Their relationship certainly wasn't the greatest to say the least.

There was a time not too long ago when Akane would have rather have killed Gundham herself than see him suffer through his own execution.

Akane felt her old gymnastics discipline begin to overtake her body as she led the basic steps. She stepped to the side with the left foot, stepped back with her right before replacing her weight with her left foot.

She was impressed by how clean and on beat Gundham was mirroring her, she had never expected the breeder to have such an eye for dancing. 

Akane was sure Sonia had mentioned it at least once but god knows she only forgot miniscule details like that. She certainly had blocked out most of her memories with him after Nekomaru had been murdered.

"You're not bad." 

"Thank you. I could say the same for you."

Akane huffed, not wanting to have some snappy reply, she knew he was trying to pay her a compliment though it was slightly backhanded. 

"I'm shocked you can dance," the gymnast finally mumbled as they continued on, adding a spin before Gundham linked up their arms once again.

He seemed embarrassed that she had paid somewhat of a compliment towards him after all of their interactions with one another. 

Gundham took a small breath, quietly going on about how his mother had always enjoyed dancing and how he often picked up basic rhythm from her. 

He brushed it off immediately, not wanting to speak about his family considering the knowledge they had all learned of their past selves, all the damage and killing they had caused. 

"Much better story than being forced to because of your talent," Akane grumbled.

Gymnastics had been the easy way out, the way to get money and the way to support her family; she respected the sport but she certainly didn't give a damn about it. 

Akane never got it twisted however; floor routines and uneven bars certainly beat the killing game they had suffered on the island. 

Perhaps all the years of dance classes and training had paid off for a small reason, it was dumb to think a gesture this small meant so much. 

The brunette couldn't quite pinpoint the amount of minutes they ended up dancing together but when the music stopped they purely on instinct pushed themselves off of eachother, as if everything had returned back to normal.

They walked away from one another, unable to say even a word of thanks, it felt far too soon to try and show desperate signs of forgiveness.

Sonia seemed beyond happy as she immediately dragged Gundham back to the shore, wanting to dance one on one with him next. 

No one had yet to show during their small dance besides Soda and she was beyond glad for that. The mechanic teased though he was impressed they had even managed to interact with one another.

Akane watched as Gundham led Sonia flustered into a slow dance, the two smiling wide as their eyes seemed to glow under the night sky. 

It was disgustingly sweet.

They met eyes briefly, Gundham turned towards Akane as Sonia's back faced her face. The breeder gave a brief nod, as if to thank her for peaking the princess's interest. 

She rolled her eyes though she couldn't help but feel a slight smile creep up against her face. She gave a small nod back, it was the kindest gesture she had paid him after he had woken up.

"Look at them go," Akane hummed to Soda as they wiggled along to the music from one of the tables that was supposed to have food and drinks on it.

The mechanic laughed.

"Hey, they don't have to be the only couple that dance, I'm sure once everyone shows up you can ask Nekomaru to dance with you." 

Soda nudged her right in her hips as she stared at the couple, her entire face seemed to turn red once she processed her close friend's statement.

"Oh shut the hell up." 

Akane picked at her nails a brief moment before she looked at her close friend who went over to help Ibuki with something. 

She took one final glance at the breeder and princess who seemed to be enjoying themselves beyond comparison.

The gymnast scratched the back of her neck, feeling a soft pink blush still visible across her cheeks.

"Maybe not your worst idea though…"

**Author's Note:**

> no one can tell me akane isn't a great dancer, gundham is a hc but I feel like akane has to be extremely coordinated in her movements, not to get all gymnast/figure skating gay on everyone however I do love my sports! we cling to it. 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed xx my tumblr is @pxkopxkoyama


End file.
